A reluctance machine (such as a reluctance motor, generator or the like) is a type of electric machine that typically induces non-permanent magnetic poles on a ferromagnetic rotor. Torque is generated through the phenomenon of magnetic reluctance. Reluctance machines can deliver very high power density at low cost, making them ideal for many applications.
There is a need, however, for a reluctance machine that does not utilize ferromagnetic structures, such as posts and bridges, to connect flux guides together, but is still able to maintain structural integrity of the rotor. Additionally, there is a need to optimize the topography of a rotor for a reluctance machine for increased flux flow, reduced flux leakage and increased torque. Moreover, there is a need for a reluctance machine with reduced weight at a given torque.